Hatred of the Heart
by IceDragonQueen22
Summary: Takes place at about ep.10. With strange creatures stealing the hearts of Death City, shady charactors waiting to strike, and someone thought long dead appering alive and well, whats going on? R&R? Pwease? do people actually read this story?...i hope so
1. Of strange creatures and malice:Prologue

_**A/N:**__ This is a Soul Eater Organization 13 crossover. I don't own any characters except Shadow, and her story will eventually be revealed as the plot progresses, hopefully. If every thing goes the way I want... Anyway read, review and do be kind… I'm still getting the hang of typing, and I swear the keys move just to mess me up._

**Hatred of the Heart**

**Prologue**

Shinigami-sama looked at the small group of students in front of him. "Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. I need you to destroy the unknown creatures that have appeared at the eastern side of town." He said.

All four of them nodded, then left to follow out their orders.

Shinigami-sama watched them go. 'I just hope they can handle it…' he thought to himself. 'From what I've seen…these…things…are quite dangerous.'

"All right!" Black Star shouted. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"Yeah…" Tsubaki agreed quietly.

"I wonder what these things are…" Maka wondered aloud. "What makes them such a threat?" Lost in her thoughts, Maka almost missed the strange creature that was her target. It was standing just inside an alley. It was completely black, with the exception of its large yellow eyes. There were two crooked antenna on its head that twitched with every sound. It had long claws at the end of its small arms. All in all, it didn't look like much of a threat.

The creature seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, something did happen. A young woman walked across the entrance of the alley, and the creature jumped on her. Soon more creatures that looked exactly like the first poured out of the shadowed alley and onto the woman. Before any help could come to her, one of the creatures gave a triumphant screech, and held up a pink crystal heart. The rest of the creatures chattered excitedly. The young woman, however, had seemingly disappeared.

"Is that the target?" Soul questioned silently. It was enough. The creatures turned their heads to regard Soul. Their eyes were hungry. One lunged at him, and Soul barely was able to dodge the attack.

"So not cool…"Soul muttered. "Maka! Let's teach these things a lesson!" He shouted at his meister before turning into his weapon form. A large black and red scythe. Maka swung Scythe-Soul and cut through about 5 of the creatures. The creatures dissipated into darkness.

"This'll be way too easy…" Maka mumbled smugly.

"I think you may be wrong Maka…" Tsubaki said quietly. "Look behind you…"

Maka turned around and almost dropped Soul. About 50 more of the things were solidifying from the ground, and all were looking hungrily at the Shibusen students.

"This will be quite hard to live through." Tsubaki muttered, transforming into her weapon form. Maka nodded in agreement.

It was all Maka and Black Star could to hold the creatures off. Every time one was destroyed, another three took its place, with seemingly no end.

"What are these things?!" Maka cried, as one of the creatures' claws grazed her arm. Another used her momentary distraction to jump onto her shoulder. It twitched its antenna excitedly, as it drew its arm back for the killing blow. Maka waited for sure death.

It never came.

A black arrow had pierced straight through the creature, destroying it immediately, as well as about 10 others behind it. Maka heard someone string and release a bow, and soon a single black arrow came into her sight. The arrow slpit into many, each identical, and aiming for its own target. The rain of black arrows obliterated all the other creatures in sight.

Tsubaki and Soul turned back into human form after seeing the all the creatures were gone, and it didn't look like they were going to come back anytime soon, and looked around. Soul soon spotted a cloaked figure standing on a nearby roof. A hood covered all of their face, making it impossible to tell if the figure was friend or foe. Sure enough a bow was in their hand.

"Who are you?" Soul called to the figure.

A familiar pair of golden eyes glowed out from beneath the figure's hood.

"Kid?" Black Star called. "You almost scared me…What are you doing here?"

The figure made no move to answer.

Maka looked petrified. "T-that's not Kid, Black Star…" She stuttered. "The eyes are too metallic and…this person…has…no soul…"

Black Star stared at Maka, like she grew a second head. "No…soul?" he muttered. "Is that even possible?!"

Soul glared at the figure. "Who are you?" he demanded more forcefully. "And what are you doing here?"

The figure pulled down its hood to reveal it was a girl with long, black hair that had white streaks in it, pale skin, and proved Maka right; her eyes _were _too metallic to be Kid's, and they glowed with cold malice. Her lips were in a hateful smirk. The most striking thing was, however, was that she did look much like Kid.

"I am here to ask of you a favor…" the girl said. "Can you deliver a message for me?" Her voice was much too sweet to be natural, far from it. Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and laced with poison.

"To who?" Tsubaki asked timidly. The mere presence of this girl intimidated her.

"To Shinigama, of course." the girl replied, in that all too sweet voice.

"And the message would be?" Maka said carefully.

The girl grinned, reviling unnaturally long pointed teeth, which looked almost vampiric, but not quite. More like a wolf's. "Oh…just that…" The sweet in her voice melted away, only to be replaced with hatred and malice. "Shadow's back in town." The girl laughed, a dark, deranged laugh, then created a portal with a flick of the wrist. She smiled down at the Shibusen students once more, before stepping through the portal, and leaving Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and Black Star staring at empty air.

Maka was the first to recover. "Come on…" she said quietly, half-expecting the girl to come back. "Shinigami-sama needs to know about this…"

Her only response was muttered and inaudible agreement. She took one last look at where the girl was standing, then lead the way back to Shibusen Academy.


	2. Mission:Bring Shadow to Shinigami ch1

_**A/N:**__ This is a Soul Eater Organization 13 crossover. I don't own any characters except Shadow, and her story will eventually be revealed as the plot progresses, hopefully…If every thing goes the way I want... Anyway, read, review and do be kind… I'm still getting the hang of typing, and I swear the keys move just to mess me up. Umm…since I don't know how old the members of Organization Xiii are (does anyone?), I'm going to put the list of the ages here for now…Roxas-15 Xion-15 Zexion-17 Demyx-18 Larxene-17 Axel-18 Marluxia-24 Xemnas-26 Saix-28 Luxord-25 Lexaeus-27 Xigbar-30 Xaldin-35 Vexen-40-- tell me if you think these are unreasonable…Does Shinigami-sama even have an intercom? Or an office? Is that what that one room is?_

**Hatred of the Heart**

**Ch.1**

Maka sighed. It had been a week since that malicious girl had asked Maka to deliver her message to Shinigama-sama, and she had not appeared again, not even any more of those weird black things had shown up. All in all, it had been a very dull week.

Soul looked at her. "When do you think that girl will show up again?" he asked. "Shinigami-sama acted weird after we told him he message…I wonder if we'll ever be told who she is…"

Maka nodded in agreement. "I wonder why she was so…malicious…" She muttered. "She seemed a little off…"

"Well, I think she was just plain crazy." Black Star mumbled.

"Crazy or not, she sure was powerful…" Tsubaki reminded. "She took out those creatures like it was nothing. And all at once to!"

"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star! Pay attention! I'm getting to the good part!" Stein, the teacher of the class the four students were _supposed _to be paying attention to, called to them. Today, like every other day in his class, he was dissecting some poor creature. Today, it was a very rare, very _large_ lizard. "Yes, ." The four chorused causing Patti, who was sitting behind them, to giggle like the maniac she was.

"Will Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, and Maka come down to my office?" Shinigami-sama's voice suddenly said over the intercom.

Stein sighed. "You four are excused," he mumbled.

The four students gladly left the classroom. "What do you think he wants with us?" Tsubaki asked nervously. No one answered, and soon the found them selves walking under the guillotines that lined the hallway leading to Shinigami-sama's office.

Soul was the first to enter. He immediately noticed that Shinigami-sama looked rather tense. "Yo, Shinigami-sama." he said carefully. "What did you want us for?" Shinigami-sama looked at him. "I want you to find the girl, Shadow, and bring her to Me.," he said in an uncharacteristically grave tone.

The four students nodded. "Shinigami-sama…Just who is she?" Maka asked.

Shinigami did not answer right away. "…She is…_was_…my daughter." He said. "But she was _killed…three tears ago."_

"If she dies three years ago, then how can that be her?" Black Star said, skeptically.

"That is exactly why you must bring her to me." Shinigami-sama said. "If she is back, we need to know how…and why…"

"I get it…" Maka said. "We'll do our best, sir!" With that, she led the other three students outside.

Shinigami-sama watched them go, with a bad feeling inching across his being. 'This will _not_ end well if I know Shadow…' he thought to himself.

"So where should we start looking?" Tsubaki asked.

"The last place we saw her." Soul answered. "That is where we'll most likely pick up the most clues…"

Maka nodded in agreement. "The edge of town it is." she said.

"This girl won't know what hit her when I'm through with her!" Black Star yelled, laughing.

"Oh? What girl?" a tall, redheaded male asked. He looked about twenty.

"A real creeper." Soul responded. "Long black hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. Seen her?"

"I don't think I have," the man said, shrugging. "That is, unless you mean Shadow…she's not really a creeper though…"

Black Star grinned. "Yeah, that's her! Where is she?" he shouted.

"Why would I just tell you?" the man responded. "No, I want to know who you are, and why you're after Shadow."

Maka thought for a second. "You seem safe enough…I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my partner Soul Evans."

"I am the mighty Black Star! The man who will surpass god!" Black Star screamed from the top of a nearby building. "And my partner here is Tsubaki."

"Shinigami-sama wants to talk with her." Soul said. "About how she came back from the _dead._"

"To be fair, then, my names Axel. I know where Shadow is." he smirked. "She's been expecting you."

The four Shibusen students exchanged shocked looks. "S-she has?" Tsubaki asked. "Why?"

Axel only shrugged. "I have no clue. It's impossible to know what she's thinking." With a flick of his wrist, Axel created a portal identical to the one Shadow used. "Come through here."

Again, the four students exchanged looks, although this time it was frightened looks. Maka was the first to enter the portal, followed closely by Soul. Black Star hesitated only a moment before plunging through the dark vortex, and Tsubaki followed him. When they tumbled out of the dark portal, they noticed they were in a large white room, with 15 tall chairs of varying heights lining the walls. Only two of the chairs were occupied at this point in time. A very board looking Shadow, and another by a pink-haired man, holding a black rose, occupied one.

"Yo! Shadow-girl! You're coming with us!" Black Star challenged.

Shadow looked at him with a speechless expression on her face. "You don't know who you're talking to," she said, after a minute. "And you don't know where you are. Do you?"

"We are talking to Shadow. Shinigami-sama's daughter." Soul pointed out. "We know that."

"Yes, yes, I know you know that." Shadow snapped. "I meant you don't know what the Organization is!"

"The what now?" Black Star sneered. "Don't make up things!"

"Just because you don't know what it is, does not mean it doesn't exist," the pink-haired man said, calmly.

"Your father wishes to see you, Shadow." Maka said, evenly. "If you don't come willingly we'll take you by force."

"Ah, that doesn't leave me with many options…What do you think, Axel? Marluxia?"

"If you go, just bring me. I want to see the creature they call _your_ father." Axel said.

The pink-haired man, Marluxia apparently, nodded. "I, for once, agree with Axel. I often wonder what could create _you." _

_"_Well, aren't you two nice." Shadow cursed quietly. "I will come. As long as I can bring my two…friends."

Maka nodded. "That should be fine."

Shadow smirked suddenly. "You sure are off.," she said to Maka. "You let axel here bring you to me, and you never noticed that he doesn't have a soul either."

Maka's eyes widened. She looked closer at Axel, and sure enough, he had no soul. The same went for Marluxia. She quietly cursed herself under her breath.

"Well, let's go. Don't want to keep my dad waiting now do we?" Shadow chuckled, and Maka had the strangest feeling that she had just been tricked.


	3. Shock and a Twist ch 2

_**A/N:**__ This is a Soul Eater Organization 13 crossover. I don't own any characters except Shadow, and her story will eventually be revealed as the plot progresses, hopefully. If every thing goes the way I want... Anyway read, review and do be kind… I'm still getting the hang of typing, and I swear the keys move just to mess me up. And I'm kind of messing with the soul eater characters ages so Shadow can be the age I want. Soul-17 Maka-15 Tsubaki-18(is this good?) Black star-14 Death the Kid-16 Liz-? Patti-? (Are they twins or just sisters? I can't figure it out…I'll add their ages when I found that out. Oh, and I'm calling Maka's dad by his real name- Spirit. I'm also assuming spirit would be Shinigami's scythe by then, therefore he would know Shadow._

**Hatred of the Heart**

**Ch 2**

Maka uneasily looked at Shadow. "We can't get back to Death City unless you make one of your portal things." she growled.

Shadow continued to smirk as she flicked her wrist, causing a dark portal to appear next to Maka. "There, now you have your portal…Now…let's meet my father, shall we?" she said in that sickeningly sweet voice, as she jumped from her chair, and landed next to Axel. Marluxia followed Shadow, a smirk never leaving his lips.

Maka pushed Shadow through the portal first, earning a startled hiss from Shadow, then went through herself, followed by Soul. Axel pushed the hesitating Tsubaki through, before going through it himself. Both Marluxia and Black Star went through on their own accord.

Once through the portal, Marluxia looked around. "Strange place you come from Shadow." he murmured. "But, strange places create strange people I guess."

Shadow glared at him. "Lead the way, Maka. It's been three years…I don't remember the way."

Maka sighed. "Fine…" she muttered, as she started off towards Shibusen.

"Shadow…" Axel said suddenly. "You have a _creepy as hell _sun…it laughs…"

Soul looked at him oddly. "What do you mean _she_ has a creepy sun?" he said. "It looks normal to me, and last I checked, she didn't own it."

"Ah, she may not own it, but it is hers because this is _her_ world." Marluxia said, giving the sun a nasty look.

Black Star started laughing. "There's only one world! And therefore only one sun!" he managed between laughs. "Man Shadow-girl. You have some crazy company."

Marluxia and Shadow both glared at Black Star. "You are getting on my last nerve…" Shadow snarled darkly. "And you know nothing. There are many worlds. All of which are different."

Black Star only shook his head, not believing a word Shadow had said. Maka, however, was very interested.

"What do you mean 'There are many worlds'"? She asked. "I've never heard of that…"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you haven't. It isn't a thing human's write about." she said.

"Well I'll need proof, before I believe something like that." Black Star sneered. "Like an animal from another world."

"That would be cool." Soul said. "Especially if we got to keep it as a pet." Black Star nodded in agreement, and Maka and Tsubaki sighed simultaneously.

"Please don't give him any ideas…" Tsubaki quietly begged Shadow.

Shadow only shrugged. "Is that Shibusen?" she asked, pointing to the large and quite obvious building that was indeed, Shibusen. Maka nodded. Shadow rubbed the back of her head in thought. "It seems…bigger than I remember…" she muttered, as she began up the steps leading to the school.

"A bit much, isn't it?" Axel said, staring at the school. "And what's the use of all the steps?"

Maka turned to him. "It's an _impressive _school because Shinigami-sama runs It." she said.

"Come on Axel, Marluxia, and others!" Shadow called, already at the top of the stairs. "Or I'm leaving you all behind."

Axel was glaring at Shadow the entire time it took him to climb the stair, although it wasn't as long as he had thought. "There, happy now Shadow?"

"Quite." Shadow answered, allowing Maka to take the lead again.

"You must be happy, shadow." Soul said. "Returning home and all, after three years."

Shadow shook her head. "That is _not _why I'm happy." She said. "I'm happy because…well, I'll probably be able to settle an old score today. Ah, where do we go now Maka?"

"To your father's office, which is this way." Maka said. Soon the small group found themselves walking through the hallway of guillotines.

"Your father has some odd tastes, Shadow." Axel said. Marluxia nodded in nervous agreement. Shadow only shrugged slightly. "I'm beginning to wonder if he may be insane."

"Don't talk about Shinigami-sama that way!" Tsubaki cried. "It's disrespectful!"

"Yeah, and it's also uncool." Soul agreed. "Besides, he's right through those doors, and can probably hear you."

Axel shrugged. "Why do I care? He can't do anything to me."

Maka gave him an incredulous look, as she opened the doors to Shinigami-sama's office.

As soon as Shadow stepped inside there was a round of shocked gasps. Everyone inside the office was shocked into silence. Shinigami-sama, , Spirit, Kid, Liz, and even Patti stared at Shadow as though she were a pink man eating plant. With green polka dots. And yellow ribbons.

Shadow looked around the room. "Don't stare at me like that…it makes me feel weird."

Stein was the first to break out of the trance-like state. "How are you here, Shadow." he asked, sincerely curious. "I thought you had died…that one night."

Liz and Patti were the next to come back to reality. "Shadow! I'm so glad you're alive!" Liz cried. Patti grinned and laughed happily.

Spirit walked over to her. "Welcome back, Shadow." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Shadow was quick to shrug it off.

"Glad to see it's really you." Shinigami-sama said, obviously happy to see his daughter was alive.

Kid looked like he was about to cry though. "Shadow…How…?"

"What's wrong with Kid…?" black Star whispered to Maka. "He's the only one not happy about Shadow being here."

"Shadow's his sister." Maka whispered back. "He probably is happy she's here. It's big, you know?"

Black Star nodded.

"I feel left out…why are we the only ones to not know Shadow?" Soul called. "Everyone else seems to…"

"It was hard to talk about her." Stein answered. "She _was_ supposed to have died. How did you survive Shadow?"

"Oh, I didn't. I died all right." Shadow responded. "My heart stopped and all. Although what do you expect when your impaled like I was? Hearts don't beat through that."

"Impaled?" Black Star said stunned. "Wait…if you died…how am I talking to you…_am I dead_?"

"No, you're not dead. You want to hear my side of the story? First I want to know…what's your side, my _brother_?" shadow said, hissing the word brother with an amazing amount of anger.

"The church steeple broke and impaled you." Spirit answered. "Is that not what happened?"

Shadow shook her head. "It figures that you wouldn't have been told the truth." This statement caused everyone to form a circle around Shadow. Well, everyone but Kid.

"So Shadow…How did you _really_ die?" Axel asked. "You never told any of us…"

"I was killed…when Kid broke the steeple that killed me." Shadow said, softly. "I died because of my brother. Because of my own _twin."_

A little bit away from the circle of people…Kid sobbed.


End file.
